


you light my fire

by LadyEnterprize



Series: GladNoct Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEnterprize/pseuds/LadyEnterprize
Summary: Gladio was pretty sure the divine magic of the line of Lucis was never meant to used like this.--Second entry for GladNoct week, prompt: magic use during sex





	you light my fire

**Author's Note:**

> My second entry for [GladNoctWeek](https://gladnoctweek.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: magic use during sex.
> 
> Only my second time writing smut and that was years ago, and un beta'd. Also written on my tablet so I hope I caught all the mistakes.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. Please, Noct, just to-UCH!"  
  
Gladio's pleading cut itself off as his back arched off the bed, hands straining against the bonds that kept his arms and legs anchored to the bed. The body on top of him just rode out the motion, and the cold mouth around his nipple just breathed out another fine mist of ice. A burning hot hand pinched his other nipple, and the difference in temperature caused him to shudder. It was torture and Gladio couldn't get enough of it.  
  
It felt like his prince had been playing with him for hours, and though Gladio had lost count of how long had it been, the evening sun shining through the windows meant it hadn't been that long. The mouth pulling away from his chest pulled his attention back, one last harsh fire-hot tug to his nipple causing another groan before it too pulled away.  
  
"You've been so good for me so far, Gladio, don't ruin it now," Noctis chided from above him, shifting back and resting his body weight where he was straddling the large man's waist. His arms crossed over his chest as he raised an eyebrow and waited.  
  
Gladio almost sobbed. "Forgive me, your highness. I-I will not do it again," he promised and only the iron control of his own will kept him from thrusting up as Noctis rolled his hips against him.  
  
"I know you won't, Shield," The prince purred as he traced a hand down Gladio's face and leaned down to give him a soft kiss, in contrast to the harsh twist of his nipple as his hand returned to it, now ice cold. A nip to his bottom lip nearly drew blood as Noctis pulled away.  
  
Happiness welled up inside him at the words, at the trust his prince had in him. That despite the fact he had already stumbled, his prince believed he would not do it again. And he would not, just as his prince commanded.  
  
It was hard, however, especially as Noctis rolled off him to stand beside the bed. "Keep your eyes on me, Shield. Do not look away," he commanded, and began to strip. Gladio would not have looked away even if his prince had not ordered him to watch. He could never get enough of Noct, would never get enough even if he spent every day for the rest of his life at his side. (Which he planned to do - his prince would never be without his shield.)  
  
Noctis was naked fairly quickly, his clothes falling to a heap on the floor as he carelessly dropped them. Gladio watched as Noctis ran a lazy hand down his chest until he reached his cock, giving it a few pulls that made Gladio's mouth water and his own cock jerk.  
  
Noctis gave him a smug grin as he noticed, and reached out to wrap a hand around his shield's cock. Gladio was not expecting the hand to be so cold, and nearly jack knifed as the feeling of ice sunk into his cock everywhere Noctis touched. He managed to contain his physical movements, but not the gasp that escaped. It made Noctis grin wider.  
  
"Good work, Gladio," he complimented, and those simple words made it all worth it. The hand withdrew from his cock, and Gladio watched as Noctis moved to the bedside table and drew out some lube and a large, blue dildo.  
  
Gladio's breath caught in his throat as Noctis moved to kneel between his legs, placing the dildo beside his knee as he opened the lube and slicked up his fingers. His fingers were burning when he slipped two inside. A sob tore itself from Gladio's throat, the constant change in temperature everytime Noctis touched him driving him to the edge.  
  
The fingers inside him stopped moving, and as Gladio met Noctis' eyes he found them studying him intently. "Colour?" He asked, and Gladio was quick to reassure him.  
  
"Green," he replied, and moaned as his prince's fingers immediately began moving again. It wasn't long before another finger was added, and it took eveything he had to not move. The fingers were withdrawn and Gladio watched as Noctis lubed up the didlo. He held it in his hands for a few moments longer, both hands wrapped around its girth before he gave Gladio a sly grin and pressed it against his entrance.  
  
It was as cold as ice. As Noctis slowly pressed it inside him, it felt like the ice was creeping up inside him, to the very core of him.  
  
Gladio was pretty sure the divine magic of the line of Lucis was never meant to used like this.  
  
All thought seemed to fly from his head as Noctis finished pushing the dildo inside him and traced the bottom of it, sending a small shock of electricity through it.  
  
"Highness, please. I-I can't, it's t-too much," he begged, feeling hjs eyes begin to water at the sensations coursing throuh him. The electricity continued for a moment longer before it stopped and Noctis pulled his hand away, leaving the ice cold dildo inside him.  
  
"You can, Gladio," Noctis said, voice soft but firm. "You've been so good for me, I would hate to have to punish you after you've come this far," he continued, moving up to straddle Gladio's waist again. Gladio struggled to keep control over himself, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before opening them again.  
  
His prince was watching him, a small smile on his lips. "Good Shield," he praised, and rested his hands on Gladio's broad chest as he leaned forward to kiss him.  
  
It was a long, slow kiss, and Gladio reveled in it. When Noctis eventully stopped kissing him, he didn't go far - pressing their foreheads together. Their breath mingled for severel minutes, both of them unmoving. The calm in the eye of the storm.  
  
"Love you Shield."  
  
"Love you Prince."  
  
Noctis pushed himself back up, and reached out to grab the lube. He shuffled forward on his knees until he was straddling Gladio's chest, his legs spread obscenely wide as he struggled to find purchase on his Shields broad chest. He ended up with his head resting on Gladio's shoulder, one knee planted on the bed and the other stretched over his chest. His foot just barely brushed the bed with his knee resting over the bottom of Gladio's ribcage.  
  
Gladio felt more than heard the annoyed huff Noctis released, but was soon distracted as the prince slicked up his fingers again and reached down to prep himself. He couldn't see anything, instead focusing on the movements he could feel and the noises his prince was making.  
  
It was torture - from the feeling of being filled to the feel of Noctis on top of him, the noises he made, the little jerks of his body. He wanted to rip himself free, wanted to slide his fingers inside his prince and swallow his cock.  
  
But he wouldn't, because his prince had commanded him not to move. So he would not move.  
  
It wasn't long and yet it was too long before Notics pulled his fingers out and squirmed his way back down until he was straddling Gladio's waist again.  
  
It was pure pleasure coursing through him when Noctis sank slowly down on his cock, tight heat surrounding him even as the cold inside him didn't dim. Noctis continued to take his cock until he was all the way inside, and Gladio let out a happy sigh at the feeling.  
  
"Love your cock, shield," Noctis said breathlessly, squirming a little. "Love how your big cock fills me up, never felt so full," he moaned, and Gladio moaned with him.  
  
The prince leaned forward, kissing him hungrily, and then he began to move. The feeling of Noctis riding him, the little swivel of his hips as he bottomed out was almost too much.  
  
"Highness, please," He begged, clenching and un-clenching his fists. Noctis considered him for a moment, rolling his hips he studied the man under him.   
  
"You have been good," he mused, and leaned forward to brace himself, smirking as he flicked one of Gladio's nipples. "Very well, shield," he began.  
  
" _Fuck me_."  
  
"As you command, my prince," Gladio said, and shifted until his feet could find purchase on the bed. It made the dildo move inside him, but that didn't stop him as he pushed down with his shoulders and fucked up into his prince.  
  
Noctis moaned, pressing down to meet him. It didn't take long before the prince was collapsing forward onto him, hands scrabbling for purchase as he shuddered. Every thrust upward shifted the dildo inside him, and it felt amazing. Filled up and filling up his prince all at once. All for his prince.

"Fuck, Gladio, yes," his prince praised him, "Just like that, fill me with your big cock," he said, though it sounded more like an order than a plea. Gladio was only to happy to comply.  
  
The sharp sting of nails dug into his shoulder, and wih a breathy sigh Noctis came. Gladio stilled, limbs straining as he held his position. It took a moment, but Noctis pushed himself up just enough to look him in the eye.  
  
"Fill me up, shield," he commanded, and Gladio obeyed.  
  
Every muscle in his body tensed for a moment, before they all relaxed as he released inside his prince. A moment of pure, perfect pleasure.  
  
They lay there in a sweaty heap for a few minutes before Noctis pushed himself up on trembling arms to release the bonds that held Gladio's wrists. They immedietly came down to wrap around his prince before the other could release his legs as well. Noctis smiled at him - a happy, satisfied smile that was just for him.  
  
"Next time," his prince murmured, pressing a kiss to his lips, "You can tie me up."  
  
Gladio grinned.


End file.
